


To All the Boys I've Loved Before

by Cassidillia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, adrien is still the nicest person, to all the boys ive loved before au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidillia/pseuds/Cassidillia
Summary: Writing letters to your crushes sounded like a good idea at the time. Marinette really thought so.  She obviously had no intention of sending them. Someone else apparently did though.Based off of Netflix's To All the Boys I've Loved Before (which is SO GOOD. go watch it if you have not!)





	1. Chapter 1

_ The forbidden kiss. _

 

_ We knew that it was wrong. _

 

_ That he was betrothed to my sister. _

 

_ But if this wasn’t what he wanted _

 

_ Then why did he come to the field of desire? _

 

_ It was fated, that we should meet like this. _

 

Marinette was pulled from her daydreaming thoughts by a pillow to the back of her head, “Hey!” she called and turned. Her younger sister Madeline stood in her doorway, another pillow in hand. Marinette could only assume it was for another shot at her. 

 

“Are we hanging out or what?” Madeline asked her.

 

Marinette sat up and set her book down with a small sigh, “Can I just finish this chapter first?” she asked. She pulled open the book again and continued reading. Taken again from her page when she heard the loudest clattering from downstairs. Marinette’s older sister Margot made her appearance, “Should we help him?” she referred to her father in their family kitchen. Even as the greatest baker in Paris, Tom Dupain struggled with cooking the family dinner, that was always what her mother did for them before she passed. 

  
“You know he wants to do it himself,” Margot looked at her two sisters, a small smile on her face, “But come help me set the table please.” she turned and walked off, Marinette stood from her bed and followed behind listening to her two sisters bicker a bit in front of her.

 

Stopping at the last step and resting herself on the rail she watched as the front door opened, stepping in was her older sister’s boyfriend. Luka Coffaine. Marinette smiled fondly. He and Margot had been together for two years now. But before Margot even noticed that Luka existed, he was Marinette’s first boyfriend. Well, space between. Boy friend. Boy who was a friend. Marinette and Luka had clicked right off the bat from the beginning, a mutual understanding of the other. It had definitely changed though when her sister stepped into the picture. It wasn’t like she and Luka weren’t friends anymore. It was just….different. Neither wanted her to feel left out, so she was brought along to everything. Literally everything. And forced her to third wheel.

 

Marinette had always had a thing for Luka. She never wanted to steal her sister’s boyfriend though. She was so happy that Margot was seeing someone as great as Luka was. That’s really when the letters began. Marinette wrote everything down on paper that she’d felt for Luka. No intention of sending it though! She just used it as a way to process her feelings. Almost like a diary of sorts. But it still didn’t mean she didn’t wonder what would happen if she’d gotten to Luka sooner…

 

She had other letters though too. Five actually. 

 

There was Théo from camp.

 

Adrien from seventh grade. 

 

Nathaniel from her first high school dance.

 

Max from model UN

 

And then Luka.

 

Marinette wrote letters anytime she’d had feelings so intense, she didn’t know what else she could do. She liked having them. Rereading them reminded her how strong emotions and feelings can be. They were kind memories. 

 

“What are you doing?” Margot interrupted setting a large box down in her room, “Your room is a mess.” she pointed out as she sat on the bed.

 

Marinette shoved the letters back into the pink and black box she kept them in, shoving them back under the pile of clothes on the floor standing up, “Nothing,” she joined her sister, who was very visibly upset at this point. She knew her and Luka were just outside fighting.

 

Luka had come over for Margot’s last family dinner before she headed off to college in another country. He’d made the gesture of buying a plane ticket to head over for a part of the holiday season, sense Margot couldn’t make it back. Marinette didn’t really know why her sister had gotten so upset over something like that. Marinette thought it was a kind and loving gesture. 

 

She leaned back against her headboard, looking down at her sister who now laid curled up under the blankets, “Are you okay?” she asked.

 

“Yeah,” Margot started, she quickly sighed and shook her head, “I don’t know...I just...I just broke up with Luka.” 

 

Marinette’s heart stopped for a moment, “You did what?” She turned to face her sister completely, “Why did you? Why  _ would _ you?”

 

Margot looked at the picture of the girls mother on Marinette’s side table, “Mamon used to tell me to not to go to college with a boyfriend,” she explained, “I should go with an open mind and an open heart.”

 

“But you love him, don’t you?” Marinette asked.

 

Margot nodded, “I do, I know I do.”

 

“So do you think you might change your mind?” 

 

Margot sat up, her sister composed herself quickly, easily. It always amazed Marinette how strong her sister was. She could always keep herself together, her emotions never got the better of her, “No, never, never look back,” she smiled a bit, “But when I was packing, I had Papa make a box for things to donate, I think you should too.”

 

Marinette looked at her sister, “I don’t think I have anything to part with,” she spoke to her. Marinette was your classic hoarder. She had so many things in her room, which is part of the reason she always had a bit of clutter happening around her. 

 

“Marinette, I’m leaving tomorrow,” Her sister spoke, “Which means, you’re going to be the oldest sister, and you’re going to have to set a good example for Mad, which means, no more gorging on snacks before dinner, and you need a clean room.”

 

Marinette laughed a little, “I think I’d rather go back to talking about how you’re sad.” 

 

Margot laughed and nudged her sister, crawling out of the bed, “I’m serious!” she called back as she left to go to her own room. 

 

Marinette knew saying goodbye was always going to be hard, no matter what or when. And she knew that saying goodbye to her sister the next day. Her sister was definitely her role model and her source of comfort since her mother passed. It was probably because her sister was so much like Sabine. Marinette was forever grateful for that trait. 

 

Marinette laid in her room after her sister’s flight had left. Her words rang in her ears as she looked around at her room. She knew she should listen. She started picking at small corners in her room, but got distracted too easily by what she was finding. She managed to put some of her old clothes in the box, but that was about it. She would deal later, she knew she had to get ready for school the next day. She really wasn’t looking forward to it. School had always been hard. She was shy, struggled with making a large group of close friends. She just had her one. 

 

Marinette walked to the locker room with a hum. She saw Luka standing at his own. She looked down quickly, how was she supposed to act around him? Was she supposed to wave? Not acknowledge him? How do you treat your childhood friend who was your neighbor and now your older sister’s ex? There really was no guide to that! 

 

Marinette decided to just give a wave, but she also did manage to trip on her own feet, landing right on somebody behind her. She gasped and turned, “Lila, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention!” 

 

Lila’s eyes narrowed, “Oh, it’s you,” she spoke, her arms crossing over her chest. Believe it or not, Marinette and Lila used to be the best of friends. But once Lila started making up ludacris stories and getting everyone in the world to just adore her, she tossed Marinette aside. Marinette just wasn’t good enough anymore. Lila eyed Marinette up and down, “Cute outfit...it looks very....homemade.”

 

“Yeah I uh made it myself, remade it from one of my mother’s old dresses,” Marinette rolled her eyes. Lila was terrible at coming after her, Marinette didn’t know why she gave her the time of day.

 

“And it’s adorable, no one else could pull it off,” Marinette smiled at the voice. Her best friend Alya stepped up and tossed her arm over Marinette’s shoulder, “Marinette rocks it. But good for you for playing it safe with that ensemble you’ve got there. Not everyone can have taste.” Marinette laughed a little bit and looked over at her friend.   
  


“Hey Lila,” Marinette’s attention turned to Lila’s on again off again boyfriend. Adrien Agreste. Yes the same Adrien from the letter. The same Adrien she shared her very first kiss with at her very first party that had both boys and girls in her very early preteen years. And the very same Adrien Agreste that was also the son of the wealthiest and most prestigious fashion designer in the city and the most known model. All the same Adrien Agreste.

 

“Hey, I was just complimenting Marinette here on her little craft project, and I see someone we need to go say hi to, let’s go,” Lila turned and walked away from the rest of the group sitting there. 

 

“Sorry she uh…” Adrien rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and smiled a little bit, “She just stopped drinking caffeine, one of those diet things, she’s in a withdrawal or something.”

 

Marinette chuckled a bit, “Are you sure she just doesn’t have like some other kind of imbalance?” she joked looking over at Alya.

 

Adrien bit back a smile, “Right,” he nodded, “See you guys later,” he turned and left.

 

Marinette turned back to Alya, continuing to chat with her friend as they walked to their shared class. Marinette was happy she had at least one person she could turn to during the day. Even if that one person flaked on her to get a stupid sandwich during lunch.

 

Marinette ended up outside, she noticed Luka across the way sitting on a bench. She looked around, unsure of what to do at that point. She wanted to go sit with him. Her sister wouldn’t be upset if she stayed friends with Luka. But it still felt like it would be awkward. Before she could debate with herself anymore she found herself standing in front of him, “Is this um..is this seat taken?” she asked him, she fiddled with the strap of her bag.

 

Luka pulled one of his headphones out and smiled up at her, “Yeah, by you,” he offered the seat and Marinette sat down, “Can I ask...did she know she was going to...you know do it?”

 

Marinette looked at him and shook her head, “Not a word to me, I’m sorry.”

 

“We’re still cool right?” Luka nudged her arm a bit and smiled.

 

Marinette smiled and nodded, “Definitely.” And she definitely meant it. Did she still have her feelings for Luka? Definitely. Was she going to do that to her sister? Absolutely not. She felt so much better the rest of the day. Until she got into her car and nearly literally ran over Adrien Agreste. She sat in the driver’s seat, staring ahead. She couldn’t believe she’d done that. After trying to prove her father and sister wrong about her driving skills. 

 

Adrien tapped on her window. Marinette closed her eyes and sighed. She knew this wouldn’t be fun. She felt herself blush a bit as her window rolled down, she let out a breath, “Hi,” he smiled, “Make sure you check behind you before you back out, you don’t want to hit someone.”

 

Marinette nodded, “Y-yeah, I just um I,” she stuttered, she was unable to even look the man in the face. She didn’t think she could ever be so embarrassed, “I just am not c-comfortable completely with my mirrors and using them so I’m sorry I-I didn’t see-”

 

“Marinette,” Adrien interrupted, a small smile on his face, “It’s fine, just be careful, making it out of the parking lot is the hard part.” 

 

“Yup, yeah, yes,” Marinette nodded quickly, “I’m fine, we’re fine, we are totally fine. You can go, seriously, it’s totally fine!”

 

“Whatever you say Mari,” Adrien laughed a bit and stood up walking towards his own car. 

 

Marinette groaned loudly and laid her head on the steering wheel, “I can’t believe I just did that.”

 

“Who’s that?” Madeline asked, laughing a bit at her sister’s flustered reaction.

 

“Adrien Agreste, that was Adrien Agreste, the Adrien Agreste.” Marinette shifted her car into reverse again, “I nearly hit Adrien Agreste with my car…”

 

Marinette managed to get her and her sister home safely, just in time to have a bit of time to hangout before they had to go to bed. Marinette laid on the couch chatting absently with her sister. They had an easy and open relationship. They were able to talk about anything in their respective lives. “You know Marinette, if you got yourself a boyfriend, you wouldn’t have to drive us anywhere, he could bring us places.”

 

Marinette scoffed and rolled her eyes, “I think you’re stuck with me,” she rested her head in her hand and laughed a bit.

 

“I don’t know, what about that boy you nearly ran over?” Madeline teased, “Adrien, right?”

 

“He’s Adrien Agreste, aka the son of that huge fashion designer, the model on all the ads you see around town, that’s number one, and number two, he’s dating Lila,” Marinette explained.

 

Madeline shrugged, “Well it’s not just the driving, it’s also Friday night, and you are hanging out with your eleven year old sister who cancelled plans to hang out with you, because I knew you had no other plans.”

 

Marinette looked at her sister, “Harsh,” she chuckled, “No but really, Alya was busy, and I like hanging out with you.” 

 

The bantering continued until Marinette dozed off the couch. She woke up and continued on her weekend as per normal. She helped her father in the bakery, did her homework, and hung out with Madeline. Which is what she did most weekends.

 

Monday rolled around however. Marinette was running laps in her gym class with Chris next to her. They talked about their weekends, laughing through their heavy breathing.

 

“Hey Marinette!” she slowed to a stop and turned to see Adrien coming up behind her, “Can I talk to you?” Adrien looked over at Alya still lingering by, “Alone if possible?” Alya took her hint to leave jogging off to the rest of their class.

 

Marinette gave him a puzzled look and nodded, “Yeah about what?” Marinette fixed her ponytail and looked up at him.

 

“I just wanted to say that I really…” Adrien started, his hand laid on the back of his neck, he was clearly a little nervous. Which honestly confused Marinette more. “I appreciate it but I’m just, I’m just not interested in you like that.”

 

Marinette furrowed her brow and gave her head a shake, “I’m sorry, what are you talking about?” 

 

“It was seventh grade, that was a long time ago, and I think the things you said about me were super sweet and all…” Adrien kept talking. Marinette’s gaze moved to one of Adrien’s hands seeing a letter in one. Marinette’s eyes widened a bit. She  _ definitely _ recognized that envelope, that handwriting. Because it was hers. 

 

She realized what was happening pretty quickly. But how did Adrien get the letter? She kept them hidden in her room, no one even knew about them except for her and she sure as hell would remember sending it out to Adrien Agreste of all people. Everything went quiet. Marinette felt sick to her stomach. Adrien started to get blurry, really blurry. Next thing Marinette knew she was on the ground, looking up at Adrien kneeling over her. 

 

“What happened?” She asked groggily.

 

“You fainted,” Adrien explained, “Give me your hands, come on,” he helped Marinette sit up, slowly to make sure she was okay, “Can I call someone for you? Do you need water?” Marinette shook her head, rubbing her forehead, “Are you sure?” 

 

Marinette nodded. She looked over and saw Luka making his way to the track. His own letter in his hand. Marinette felt her heart start racing again. She didn’t know how two people got their letters. If she didn’t remember sending Adrien his, she knew she would have to remember being dumb and crazy enough to send Luka’s out. She’d never send it out herself, “Oh my god…” she whispered. She looked between Adrien and Luka for a second, “Oh my god.” she spoke louder. She quickly pushed Adrien on his back and before she could even consider stopping herself she kissed him. She kissed him until she was called out by the teacher. 

 

She stood up and ran off, locking herself in a bathroom stall.

 

“Marinette? You in here?” She heard another voice call.

 

“No,” Marinette spoke, stupid enough to even answer.

 

She saw another envelope pop under the stall door. Addressed to Nathaniel Kurtzberg, one of her classmates. She nearly fainted again. She didn’t know why this was happening to her. She was a good person, at least she thought so, she didn’t feel like she deserved this punishment.

 

“I’m not barging in on you or anything, I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Nathaniel spoke, “And you might have wanted that back, it seemed a little...personal.”

 

“Nath, I wrote this years ago,  you have to know that,” Marinette spoke and stepped out of the stall.

 

“I figured,” Nathaniel chuckled, “I do need to tell you though...you know I’m seeing Marc right?”

 

Marinette did not. 

 

She really was out of the loop, “Yeah, yes of course, I knew that!” she nodded. 

 

Once Marinette arrived home she ran upstairs to her room. She ran in her closet and dug around. She couldn’t find her box. “Has anyone seen a box? It’s pink and round and it has a boy on it that’s black.”

 

“Woah, Marinette,” Tom spoke, “Calm down-”

 

“I really need to know where that box is, Mamon gave it to me and it’s really important!” Marinette interrupted.

 

“I haven’t seen anything, maybe you accidentally donated it?” Tom suggested, “Oh and this letter came for you,” he pointed out.

 

Marinette slowly grabbed the envelope off the counter and ran up to her room, she all but slammed the door behind her. 

 

Marinette paced in her room. She had to figure out how the letters got out. She didn’t know what to do about it. Could she do anything about it.

 

“Marinette! Luka is here!” she heard her dad call. She quickly opened her window and crawled out of it. 

 

No way was she facing this now. She needed a plan and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a proposition to make.

Marinette ran to the cafe down the road. She just needed to get away from everything for a while. She ordered a soda and sat at the counter sipping through the straw. She was freaking out. She didn’t know what to do. No ideas of how to handle the situation came to her head, it was all just a panicked blur.

 

“Hey, Mari,” Marinette looked over and saw Adrien sit down in the seat next to him.

 

Quickly she looked down again, the waitress being polite walked over, “Anything for your friend?” she smiled.

 

“He is not with me,” Marinette spoke quickly, shaking her head. She didn’t bother to look over at Adrien again. She hoped he’d just leave.

 

“Can I have a chocolate shake, please?” Adrien asked the waitress.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“What do you mean? I’m just here to have one of those chocolate shakes. My dad never lets me have them,” Adrien laughed a bit, leaning a bit towards Marinette. “Actually, I was at your place, your sister said you’d probably be here.” Marinette looked down at her lap as Adrien spoke, “I just want to be super clear. I really am flattered, but you know the whole thing with Lila and everything….”

 

“Are you trying to reject me right now?” Marinette stirred her drink with the straw, just trying to keep her hands busy. She wished she could just crawl into a hole and never come out at this point. She didn’t want to have to have this conversation at all with anyone, let alone Adrien Agreste of all people in the world.

 

“Yes, I mean, no, I…” Adrien sighed and nodded, “Yeah, I am, I just didn’t know if you really got it the first time and all…”

 

“Adrien Agreste,” Marinette turned to look at him, “I am not trying to date you.” she reassured him. She was ready to go at this point. 

 

“Okay but,” Adrien sighed, he laid his head in his hands. “It’s just, you are saying that now, and it seemed different before...you know with the whole...yeah….and I just don’t want you to think anything is coming out of this,” Adrien took the shake from the waitress and thanked her politely.

 

“Here’s the thing,” Marinette explained, watching Adrien drink from the shake, “I don’t actually like you. I just had to make it look like I liked you, so someone else wouldn’t think I liked them.”

 

Adrien listened and nodded, setting his glass down, “Okay, who is that then?” Marinette shook her head, “Come on, you gotta tell me who the mystery boy is, or I’m going to believe you have a secret shrine of me in your room or something.”

 

“Absolutely not.” 

 

“Otherwise everyone will find out you wrote me a love letter….”

 

“Fine, fine,” Marinette sighed and looked at the ceiling, “It’s um….it’s Luka Coffaine.”

 

Adrien blinked at her for a moment, “Wait, isn’t that your older sister’s boyfriend?”

 

“Yeah, well used to be, ex, ex boyfriend, past tense,” Marinette told him, “And he also got a letter, so you can imagine how awkward and complicated that one’s going to get if  _ he  _ thinks that I like him.”

 

“Wait hold on,” Adrien stopped her, he thought for a second, “I’m not the only one that got a letter?” he asked her.

 

Marinette was quiet for a second, “Um….no.” she said to him, pretty nonchalant. 

 

“Wow and I really thought I was special,” Adrien gave a small smile, a little laugh leaving his lips, “Then you find out she wrote love letters to two guys.”

 

“Five actually,” Marinette admitted, “Don’t start feeling too special.”

 

“Five?” Adrien said to her and nodded, “Who else did you write to?”

 

“If I tell you will you leave me alone?” Marinette asked, earning a nod from Adrien, “Okay, Nathaniel Kurtzberg.”

 

“He’s dating that Marc guy isn’t he?”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“Mari,  _ everyone _ knows that.”

 

Marinette sighed, a bit annoyed at him. She tapped her fingers on the counter, “Um...someone I went to camp with, and someone a went to Model UN with in fifth grade.” Marinette stood up from the stool, “So yeah, that’s it, are we good here?” she asked, she dug some money out of her purse for the drink.

 

“I guess we are, yeah,” Adrien said quietly to her. Marinette nodded and got ready to head outside. “Did you walk here?” he asked her.

 

Marinette nodded, “Yeah I did, you have first hand experience as to why I shouldn’t drive, and I had to sneak out anyways.”

 

Adrien nodded and dug some cash out for his drink, “Come on, I’ll give you a ride quick.”

 

Marinette sat silent in Adrien’s car as they drove to her family home. She hoped she wasn’t being too awkward. Who was she kidding, she was being completely awkward. She didn’t know what to say at this point. She waited until the car stopped in front of her house, “Thanks for the ride. And I’m sorry for kind of jumping you”

 

Adrien nodded, “Could have been worse right?” he joked giving a laugh, “What are you going to say to Luka?” he asked curiously.

 

Marinette shrugged, “Probably the truth…”

 

“But what is the truth?” Adrien questioned, “Do you like him, do you not?”

 

Marinette took the seat belt off, “It’s not your problem to worry about Adrien. But thanks” She started to walk towards the door when her arm was grabbed turning her around.

 

“This is going to sound crazy, but…” Adrien started, “What if you didn’t tell him?” Marinette looked up at him and furrowed her brow, “What if we just….let people believe we were together? Like for real. For a bit.”

 

Marinette’s jaw nearly hit the ground. She couldn’t believe that Adrien had suggested something like that to her. She blinked a few times, “Why would you want to do that?” she questioned him. 

 

“Well….” Adrien sighed, “My father wasn’t too happy that me and Lila broke up, he wants me to get back together with her, but she has no interest in that right now. Except, when she heard about you kissing me today, she apparently went crazy and got super jealous. If she thinks we are together, she’ll want to get back together, and it’ll make my father happy.”

 

Marinette nodded and let out a breath, “So you want to use me as your pawn?” she asked him. She really didn’t get why Adrien would want to get back with someone for his dad’s sake. She’d heard a lot of rumors about the mysterious Gabriel Agreste. He was rumored to be a cold and strict father. But she couldn’t imagine someone strict enough to make their own child date someone who was as terrible as Lila was.

 

“Hey now, you used me as a pawn first when you kissed me,” Adrien pointed out. Marinette nodded. He wasn’t technically wrong. She turned to head inside. She really didn’t want to do it. “You don’t have to give me an answer now, think about it, okay?” he said to her. 

 

“Don’t hold your breath Agreste!” Marinette called as she opened the door to her home. She stepped inside and leaned against the door once she closed it again. Did that really happen? Did Adrien Agreste really ask her, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, to  _ fake date him _ , to get back with his horrible witch of an ex? Marinette couldn’t really wrap her head around the idea. 

 

She laid on the floor of her room, checking her phone. Luka had texted her. She groaned and set her phone down on her stomach. She  _ really _ was conflicted. The longer she put off talking to Luka, the more she didn’t want to do it. But the plan Adrien brought to the table would help her avoid the conversation all together. At least, until she knew the answer for sure to whether she did or didn’t like him. 

 

She sat up. She was really going to do this?

 

Marinette marched up to Adrien at school the next day. She couldn’t turn back now. She kept repeating that in her head as she found him chatting with a few of his friends at the end of the hall. She stepped a few feet from him, “Adrien!” she called, he stepped away from the small group of people to talk to her, “Let’s do this.”

 

Adrien smiled at her and looked around, “You sure?” he whispered to her and took a step towards her. Marinette nodded and soon she found Adrien’s hand laying on the small of her back. He pulled her into a deep kiss. 

 

Marinette felt herself blush instantly. She stepped back once Adrien let go of her. She brushed her bangs from her eyes and looked around, seeing a few people staring at them, “Okay um...I’m going to go to um...class now….” she said taking a few steps back.

 

Adrien nodded and smiled, “I’ll see you later, let’s do lunch,” he said to her giving a wave and turning to his friends again.

 

Marinette’s face was on fire. She was sure of it. She’d never in her life had done something like that in front of so many other people. She didn’t know what to think. Could she really do this? Well she couldn’t exactly have doubts now. She had committed herself to a decision, so she knew she had to stick with it. It was the best plan, at least she thought it was. It was a lot better than having to talk to Luka directly at least. 

 

Marinette sat at a table outside, she ate some of her lunch and worked on homework until Adrien joined her, she gave him a friendly smile, “So…” she started, breaking the silence between the pair, “First things first, we need to have a contract so we are on the same page about the rules.”

 

“Rules?” Adrien set his drink down and looked over at her, “Taking the fun out of the situation aren’t you?” he gave her arm a small nudge and chuckled a bit.

 

Marinette blushed a bit, “It’s important to know where you stand on certain issues. Like I don’t want you to kiss me anymore.” She said to him.

 

Adrien looked at her, “No one is going to believe we are in a relationship if I don’t kiss you,” he explained to her, “We have to make this believable.”

 

Marinette sighed, “You may be the James Dean of this stuff, but I...I’ve never even had a boyfriend. It matters to me, I don’t want my firsts to be fake. Non-negotiable. Sorry.” Marinette wrote on the sheet of paper in front of her quickly. 

 

Adrien groaned, standing up, “We need to figure something else out then, no one will believe this if I don’t touch you at all.”

 

“Well, you can still like, hold my hand and stuff, just no kissing,” She told him, shrugging a bit, “Do the hand in the back pocket thing like in Sixteen Candles.”

 

“The what?”

 

“Hand in my back pocket, it’s the opening image for Sixteen Candles,” Marinette looked up from writing and met Adrien’s confused gaze, “You’ve never seen Sixteen Candles? We’re watching Sixteen Candles, it’s a classic, rule number two, you have to watch Sixteen Candles with me,” she laughed, “And rule three, no telling anyone, ever, that this relationship is fake. It’d be way too humiliating for both of us.”

 

“Duh, first rule of Fight Club,” Adrien scoffed sitting back down.

 

“What?” Marinette looked over at him.

 

“Have you never seen Fight Club?” Adrien looked at her, Marinette shook her head in response, “Give me that paper,” he took it from her and grabbed the pen from her hand, “Rule Number Two, we are watching Sixteen Candles, and we are watching Fight Club. Double Feature.”

 

Adrien smiled fondly at Marinette as she wrote, “Anything else?” Marinette asked as she wrote.

 

Adrien thought for a second, “I can...write you notes…throughout the day.”

 

Marinette looked at him for a moment, “You’d do something like that? Really?” she never really pinned Adrien as someone to do something so...for lack of a better word really, cheesy. Marinette loved the idea though. Just because something was cheesy, didn’t mean she wasn’t into it. 

 

“Yeah, look, Lila was really into that kind of thing, and I never really did it for her, I had nothing to say, it would make her pretty upset if she saw me doing it for you.”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes a bit, “How romantic,” she chuckled writing on the paper again.

 

“And you have to come with me to all my fashion and work events, as well as my fencing tournaments, and to any social endeavors I choose to partake in.” Adrien took the notebook again and started writing, “And the ski trip my dad sponsors every year? You’re going with me.”

 

Marinette looked at him. The ski trip was a big deal. It was always a huge trip for the current couples of the school. Lack of adult supervision really helped with that one. “That’s in three months, are we still going to be doing this?”

 

“A contingency,” Adrien smiled, “If we are, then you’re coming with me, no one is going to let their boyfriend go without them, so you can’t be any different.” 

 

“Okay, deal, you also are picking me and my sister up for school every morning,” Marinette smiled and took the notebook back. She was positive that this definitely wouldn’t be going on in that long anyways, no reason to be worried about having to go. She took the notebook back and drew out two lines. She signed her name on the top one and handed the notebook back to Adrien who signed the bottom one, “It is done, no backing out now.” Marinette held her hand out to Adrien.

 

Adrien laughed shaking Marinette’s hand, “Same goes for you, Mari.”  Adrien grabbed his phone from his pocket, “I’ll send you my schedule, there’s a ton of events for work I have to go to, and you do have to come with me to them all. Some of them are pretty fancy, do you got any dresses to wear to something like that?”

 

Marinette shook her head, “No, but I can make them,” she explained to him. 

 

“Wait you design?” Adrien looked at her, “I had no idea! That’s really cool, you’ll definitely have to come by and show my father a few things, he needs to approve what you’ll be wearing, I’ll just let you know.”

 

Marinette stared at him for a moment, “You want me...to show your father... _ the _ Gabriel Agreste….my stuff….yeah um we will see,” she stood up and grabbed her bag.

 

“We’ll talk on that more later,” Adrien smiled, he slung his bag on his shoulder, “Let’s go make an entrance then?” he held his hand out to Marinette to take hold of.

 

Marinette nodded, she grabbed hold of Adrien’s hand and let him lead her back towards their classes. Marinette was really nervous. More than she thought she would be. She just really wasn’t used to having this many eyes on her. It was kind of unsettling. She felt Adrien move his arm around her back. She smiled a bit, feeling herself calm down for a second. Having someone next to her who was so used to having eyes on him helped ease her a little bit. Just the fact that he was so calm helped. 

 

Marinette had grown used to the questions and the whispers. Along with the glares from Lila. Adrien picked her and her sister up from school every day as promised. She was grateful she didn’t have to listen to Madeline complain about how terrible Marinette’s driving was. But the constant interrogation to Adrien was a different level of uncomfortable.

 

“So what do you have there mini Mari?” Adrien asked turning to look at Madeline in the back seat of his car.

 

“It’s a yogurt smoothie,” Madeline smiled, “And my name by the way, is Madeline Dupain-Cheng, my friends call me Mad, but you will call me Madeline.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” Adrien nodded and looked over at Mari, “She’s nearly as feisty as you are.”

 

Marinette chuckled, “Oh please,” she scoffed, “Seat belt, Mad.”

 

“How do you know Marinette again?”

 

Adrien looked over at Marinette next to her and smiled, “Well, I guess I’m her boyfriend.”

 

Marinette nearly choked on her drink. She hadn’t really heard it out loud before, it definitely caught her off guard. She just stared out the window as Madeline and Adrien continued talking with each other. Marinette still couldn’t believe she agreed to this. At least for what it was worth, Adrien was being nice to her sister. Marinette looked at her phone and read over the schedule Adrien had sent her. It was definitely a lot. Maybe more than she realized she’d be getting herself into. She didn’t realize that fake dating Adrien meant fake dating Adrien Agreste  _ publicly _ for the whole world to see. Plus having to meet his father scared her a lot. Gabriel was definitely one of her favorite designers out there right now. But she was in no way ready to meet her idol. Especially if she was fake dating his son. 

 

“Marinette?” Adrien laid his hand on her shoulder, “You okay?” 

 

Marinette jumped and looked over at Adrien, “Yeah, I’m fine,” she brushed her bangs to the side and gave him a reassuring smile.

 

Adrien looked at her again, “Are you worried about everything with the whole publicity thing?” he asked, seeing Marinette was looking at the schedule.

 

Marinette sighed and nodded, “Yeah, I just, I didn’t think this part of it through is all,” she smiled, “But it’ll be fine, I just need to get a few dresses made, no sweat.”

 

“Before that, I will need to send a few options to my father first, not that I don’t have complete faith that you are amazingly talented, but he will absolutely flip if he doesn’t get the design approved first,” Adrien explained, he held his hand out, “Can I see what you’re working on for it?”

 

Marinette blushed and dug in her bag pulling her sketchbook out and flipping it open, “The three marked pages are what I’m thinking….”

 

Adrien smiled, “These are insanely good,” he said to her, he grabbed his phone and took a picture of each of the marked pages, sending them to his father. “I wanna look at the rest.”

 

“Adrien no,” Marinette reached to grab the book back. But Adrien climbed out of the car and quickly darted away, “Adrien!” Marinette called running up behind him.

 

“What? I want to look at them! They’re so good Mari!” Adrien laughed looking at a few other pages, “I never knew you were so talented,” he let Marinette take the book back from him.

 

Marinette stuffed the book back in her bag and shrugged, “Thanks,” she said to him. Adrien smiled and reached a hand out, taking hold of hers gently. Marinette smiled a little bit and walked beside Adrien inside, holding his hand tightly. 

 

It was official now. Everyone knew. 

 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste were a couple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr: drabblesofcass.tumblr.com
> 
> leave a comment


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien brings Marinette to one of Nino's parties

Marinette and Adrien’s first official day as a couple went smoother than Marinette imagined it would. Marinette mostly just kept her head down, not really making any sort of eye contact with anyone who was staring. Marinette wasn’t shocked people took notice. After all, Adrien was a celebrity by many people’s standards, plus no one else really went after Adrien when Lila and him weren’t together as they typically were back together within in a week. 

 

Marinette felt Adrien nudge her as they walked towards their lockers. She felt Adrien grab on to the pocket of her jeans and turn spin her to face him. Marinette looked up at him and felt him slip something into her back pocket. “I’ll see you in class,” he said giving her a quick wink. Marinette stared as he left. She walked to her locker and opened it, she took the slip of paper out of her pocket that Adrien had placed their earlier. She unfolded it with a small hum and read over the scribbled words. She took a second to try and decipher Adrien’s messy handwriting.

 

_ I’ve got the best fake girlfriend in the world :) _

_ Sit with me at lunch!!  _

 

Marinette smiled a little bit and put the note in her locker and got ready to head to class. Alya grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom, “Marinette! Girl tell me everything!” she said excitedly, “How in the world did you end up getting not only the hots for Mr. Model boy, but you  _ also _ managed to be dating him? Spill, now.”

 

Marinette nodded and shrugged, “I’m just as shocked as you are honestly,” she told her friend. Alya had a nose for this kind of interrogating, Marinette knew she had to keep it pretty vague, otherwise Alya would put the pieces together, and incredibly quick too.

 

“Is that all I’m getting? Did you tell Margot? Did she freak out?” Alya asked.

 

Marinette bit her lip and looked down a bit, “I haven’t actually told her yet…” she sighed, “I’ve been avoiding her calls.”

 

“Girl, you’ve got to tell her,” Alya laid her hands on Marinette’s shoulders, “You can’t avoid her forever, plus she’s your sister and you love her.”

 

Marinette groaned and leaned her head back, “I know, I know, you’re right, I’ll try to tell her tonight.” 

 

Marinette didn’t tell her that night. She tried to tell her sister. She ended up getting too flustered and hung up. She couldn’t bring herself to lie to Margot, it was too hard. She couldn’t tell Margot about the letter that accidentally got sent to Luka. Marinette slammed her laptop down and laid her head in her hands. She stood up off the bed and went into the kitchen to make the cupcakes for her sister’s bake sale. She offered to do it since her father was already super busy with the bakery this afternoon. She measure out her flour and ran the back of her hand over her forehead to push her bangs away. She groaned when she heard the knock on the door. She had so much to finish still. And being interrupted sucked.

 

Marinette made her way to the door, wiping her hands on her apron before she grabbed the door handle, “Adrien?” She questioned, she wasn’t expecting to see him anymore that day.

 

“Hey,” Adrien smiled giving a wave, “You’ve got a little flour...like everywhere,” he chuckled, “You look like the Pillsbury Dough Boy.”

 

Marinette looked up at him and crossed her arms over her chest, “Well I’m making cupcakes for Mad’s bake sale, my dad is still finishing up in the bakery so I offered a hand.”

 

“Can I come in?”

 

“Um...sure,” Marinette nodded. She stepped aside and Adrien stepped inside her home. She let him follow her back into the kitchen. She went back to measuring out the ingredients and dumping them in their respective bowls, “Adrien Agreste, what exactly are you doing here?”

 

“I texted you!” Adrien pulled his phone out, “Nino is having a huge party, everyone is going to be there, also my dad picked a design for you wear, and was  _ very _ specific on the instructions to give you about what fabrics to get for it.”

 

“He actually liked one of them? One of  _ my _ designs?” Marinette nearly dropped the whisk on the floor.

 

“He loved all of them actually,” Adrien smiled at her proudly, “He thinks you’re crazy talented, and so do I, you definitely have a future designing.”

 

Marinette blushed a little, “Thanks,” she smiled to him, “Also, I can’t go to that party, I’ve got to finish these cupcakes.”

 

“What? Come on, you have to,” Adrien pouted a little at Marinette’s response, “Lila is going to be there, and it’s in the contract that you have to come with me.”

 

“Adrien, I’m sorry, I can’t,” Marinette sighed cracking an egg on the bowl, “I have to finish these cupcakes.”

 

“Mari, we made a deal,” Adrien whined a little, leaning against the counter.

 

“What can’t you do, Marinette?” Tom asked stepping in the kitchen, with his apron still tied around his waist, “And who’s this?”

 

“Adrien Agreste, It’s nice to meet you Mr. Dupain,” Adrien shook Marinette’s father’s hand and smiled politely to him, “I am one of Marinette’s...classmates.” Adrien peered over and met Marinette’s gaze.

 

“Please, call me Tom,” Tom smiled at Adrien and gave Marinette a knowing look. “What brings you here tonight?”

 

“I actually came to pick Marinette up, one of our friends invited us over to hang out,” Adrien explained and smiled, laying his hand on Marinette’s shoulder, “Don’t worry though, parents are home, and I can get her home early if you’d like. Will that be alright?”

 

“Yeah, of course!” Tom smiled.

 

“No I can’t papa,” Marinette shook her head, continuing to mix the cupcake batter, “Gotta finish these cupcakes for Mad.”

 

“I can do those cupcakes no problem, I just finished the last order,” Tom smiled, “Go get ready, I can whip up a batch in no time, have fun with your friends.”

 

Marinette groaned, “Papa please,” she nearly begged. Marinette had a feeling she wasn’t getting out of this. She gave in and sighed heading up the stairs to her room. She dug around in her closet and changed quickly and cleaned the flour off of her face. She walked back down after a few minutes to meet Adrien. Marinette waved at her father as she left. She really didn’t feel like going to a party. But Adrien was right. It was all part of the deal. 

 

“Adrien, are you sure this is a good idea?” Marinette sighed stopping in front of the door to Nino’s house.

 

“It’s in the contract,” Adrien smiled and opened the door for Marinette, “It’ll be fun.”

 

Marinette worked on fixing the pony tail on the top of her head before they headed to the rest of the crowd. 

 

Adrien took the hair ribbon out of Marinette’s hands, “Give me this,” he smiled, “I like your hair down, you look pretty.”

 

Marinette tried to grab her ribbon back and sighed once she saw Adrien tie it around his own wrist. Marinette fixed her hair best she could groaning a bit at it’s uncooperation, which is why she always wore it up anyways. 

 

“Here, I’ll prove it to you,” Adrien pulled his phone out of his pocket and took a slight step back from Marinette snapping a picture of her. Adrien turned his phone towards Marinette to show off the picture he just took, “See?”

 

Marinette gave him a look and sighed in defeat, “Fine, but don’t lose that ribbon, it’s my favorite one,” she pointed out to him.

 

Adrien held his hand out to her, “Deal, can I see your phone?” 

 

“For what?”

 

Adrien chuckled a bit, “Trust me,” he said. Marinette reached in her bag and set her phone down in the palm of Adrien’s hand. Marinette let out a little laugh when Adrien held the phone up and made a face that Marinette could only describe as his model smile. Adrien did model afterall, and was very good at it from what she had seen of his ads but seeing him pose in such a silly matter in front of her cell phone was something she’d never think she’d see in her life, “Make that your background,” Adrien handed her the phone back.

 

“What’s your new background?” Marinette asked taking her phone and doing as Adrien had asked her to do. She looked at her phone screen, now changed from the picture of her and her sisters to Adrien Agreste making a dumb model face.

 

“Mari, come on, I’ve got it,” Adrien held his own phone up and showed her the picture that he’d just taken of herself now set as his own phone screen, “Let’s go?” he held his hand out to Marinette, she took hold of his with a sigh. She still wasn’t really feeling up to the party, but she had to. She knew that.

 

Marinette watched Adrien greet everyone that they walked past. She just mostly stood behind Adrien, giving quiet greetings to people that did the same to her, “Want a drink?” Adrien leaned down and spoke into her ear.

 

Marinette looked at him and smiled a bit, giving a nod, “Thanks,” she smiled a little and stepped away from Adrien. She took a scan of the room and sighed. There really wasn’t anybody there she was even a little acquainted with. She saw Lila sitting on a couch with one of her friends, she really wasn’t excited about having her so close. If Adrien was right and she was going to get super jealous, she was kind of scared of what she’d do when Adrien wasn’t around. 

 

“Marinette!” Lila’s friend called to her, once she saw Marinette, “Come sit with us!”

 

Marinette slowly walked towards the couch and sat down, making sure to leave a generous amount of space between her and Lila. Lila gave Marinette a scowl and turned away from her completely. 

 

One of the girls leaned forward to look at Marinette and smiled, “So, spill,” she started, “What’s up with you and Adrien?”

 

Lila laughed, “Oh no, don’t push her, she’s shy.” she teased giving Marinette another look. 

 

Marinette gripped her hands on the hem of her skirt, “Well, what do you wanna know?” she asked the girl beside Lila.

 

“Everything! When? How?” the girl asked, a small smirk formed on her cheeks, “How far?”

 

Marinette blushed a little at the uncomfortable questions. She really for one didn’t like talking about this kind of stuff with people she didn’t really know. Or in general. Plus she really didn’t have any answers for them. Everything was fake after all…

 

“Ugh, just forget it,” Lila spoke up, “There’s nothing interesting to tell anyways, clearly.”

 

Marinette nearly rolled her eyes at Lila’s attitude, “How would you know?”

 

“Because I know Adrien,” Lila retorted. “I’m going to refill. Can I get you anything? Juice box? Chocolate milk?” she stood up facing Marinette.

 

Marinette didn’t really know why she felt a pang of jealousy when Lila reminded her of the shared history between her and Adrien. Marinette shook her head, “No, Adrien is getting me something,” she spoke, adding a little bit more of a bite than she originally intended. She didn’t know why Lila all of a sudden made her feel this way. She’d never really cared before.

 

“Here you are, Mari,” Adrien walked up behind Marinette and handed her a cup and sitting down next to her. Adrien found his arm wrapped around Marinette’s waist. 

 

Marinette smiled at Adrien and leaned against him, taking a sip out of the cup, she coughed and scrunched her face up, “What is this?” she asked looking over at Adrien.

 

Adrien looked in her cup and laughed, “Oh sorry,” he switched the cups in their hands around, “It’s my kombucha, I’m driving you home remember?”

 

Marinette laughed looking over at him, “You drink kombucha?”

 

“What? Yeah I do! It’s good for you!” Adrien nudged Marinette’s arm, “I can’t look this good naturally, gotta stay fit for the modeling gigs.” he joked, flexing one of his arms.

 

“You’re a dork,” Marinette smiled at him shaking her head drinking from her glass again, “Who would have thought that the Adrien Agreste was a huge dork? I certainly didn’t.”

 

Adrien laughed with Marinette, “Take a picture with me,” he spoke digging his phone out again. He leaned in next to Marinette and smiled at his phone. Marinette wrapped his arms around Adrien’s neck and placed a kiss on his cheek for the picture. “Look at us, adorable,” he smiled at her.

 

Marinette felt a lot better about being there as she was there. She ran into Nathaniel and chatted with him for a while. She was glad she was able to enjoy herself in the end. She saw Adrien walking over to her from across the room.

 

“Let’s get some food?” Adrien asked, his hand laid on her bicep. Marinette gave him a nod and said goodbye to Nathaniel following Adrien outside to his car and climbed inside.

 

Being with Adrien was so much easier than Marinette ever thought. Their conversations flowed without skipping a beat, there were no awkward silences, no uncomfortable pauses. Nothing like that. Marinette found herself very much enjoying Adrien’s company, learning a lot about him along the way. She sat next Adrien at her favorite cafe, ordering herself a soda and some fries.

 

“You did good tonight, Lila was really upset,” Adrien spoke, taking a drink of the shake in front of him. 

 

“Yeah I just hope she doesn’t put glass in my smoothie on Monday,” Marinette joked, mostly if she was being honest. She knew Lila was straight up crazy, she may even be that crazy. 

 

Adrien laughed, he took a fry off the plate between them, “I love that you’re not afraid of her.”

 

Marinette shook her head, “No I’m terrified of her,” she corrected him.

 

“But you don’t let her steamroll over you,” Adrien explained to her, “Like that day in school, she was making fun of what you were wearing...I really couldn’t say anything, since we were together and all...but that doesn’t mean what she was was okay, I wish I could of.”

 

“It’s fine,” Marinette shrugged. She stood up from her chair to grab her jacket and slip it on over her shoulders.

 

Adrien sighed when his phone kept buzzing in his pocket, “She makes me really upset sometimes.”

 

“We’re still talking about her?” Marinette asked quietly.

 

“Like tonight, she barely talks to me when we were at the party, then we leave, and I have a thousand texts from her,“ Adrien continued complaining.

 

“Well are you responding?” 

 

“No, I’m…” Adrien shrugged, “I’ll just call her later, when I get home, or something.”

 

Marinette felt a pang of jealousy inside her as Adrien continued speaking. She looked down for a moment, “So...you guys still talk on the phone then?”

 

Adrien fiddled with his fingers a bit, “Definitely not as much as we used to, but yeah, we still talk sometimes,” Marinette stayed quiet for a moment. She wouldn’t admit she was feeling upset about the idea of Adrien and Lila still having somewhat regular contact with each other. Adrien looked up at her and his face scrunched a bit, “You do this thing, you have this whole face going on, I can tell you’re judging me.”

 

Marinette shrugged, “I guess I just think it’s really weird that you still talk to your ex on the phone. It’s not healthy.”

 

“So you’re an expert now?”

 

“You’ve only had one girlfriend, and you’re completely obsessed with her,” Marinette pointed out to him, “That doesn’t necessarily make you  _ The Bachelor _ .”

 

Adrien shook his head, “No, No I am definitely not obsessed with her.”

 

Marinette smirked, “Prove it, don’t call her tonight,” she sat back down in the chair across from Adrien, pushing her hair behind her shoulders.

 

Adrien looked at her for a moment and chuckled, “For someone who’s quiet all the time, you have a lot of opinions.” 

 

“That’s just because no one’s been honest with you before,” she spoke firmly, leaning forward a bit over the table.

 

Adrien smiled at her for a moment, “Okay, be honest then,” he leaned forward to match Marinette’s stance, “Why haven’t you ever had a boyfriend?”

 

Marinette blushed a little, “I-I don’t know,” he brushed her bangs aside, “I guess no one’s ever liked me like that…”

 

“Lies,” Adrien pointed out to her, “I know for a fact, that more than one person asked you to one of the dances last year, and you said no to every single one of them.” Marinette didn’t say anything, she just looked at the table. Adrien laid his hand on top of hers, “Come on, Mari, talk to me. Remember, no secrets.”

 

Marinette tucked her hair behind her ears and sighed, “So, love and dating...I love a lot of things about it, reading about it, write about it, thinking about it. But....when it’s real,” she paused. Gathering her words and thoughts in her head. She really wasn’t used to being this open with anyone. It wasn’t something she normally did. “When it’s real….it’s scary.” she finished, finally meeting Adrien’s gaze.

 

“Why is that scary?”

 

“Because, the more people that you let into your life, the more that can just walk right out,” Marinette swallowed thickly, fiddling with a piece of a straw wrapper that was on the table. 

 

Adrien looked over Marinette for a moment. His eyes filled with a mix of concern, and almost like an understanding, “Do you mean...like your mom?” Marinette just nodded, “Did you know that...that um my mom disappeared on us?”

 

“Yeah, I did,” Marinette nodded, “That was a while ago, right?”

 

“A few years ago, yeah,” Adrien told her, avoiding looking over to meet Marinette’s gaze, “We still don’t know exactly what happened to her, where she went, if she’s even okay….and my father is completely different now because of it. He’s not really even a father anymore, he acts kind of more….like a boss. It’s like I work for him.”

 

“I’m sorry, Adrien,” Marinette spoke quietly. She wished she could comfort him better. She knew what it was like to lose a parent, but at least she still had a loving and caring father around. Adrien basically lost two parents in a way.

 

“It’s okay, I don’t normally talk about this stuff,” Adrien explained, “I just felt like maybe you would understand, because of your mom, not that it’s really the same situation but you know…it’s whatever.”

 

“I get it, I do understand,” Marinette offered him a smile, “We don’t have to talk about it, but it’s not whatever, not even close.”

 

Adrien returned the smile, it caused Marinette’s heart to flutter just a little bit in her chest. “I think it’s funny, how you say you’re afraid of commitment, being in relationships,” Adrien spoke, “But you don’t seem to be afraid to be with me.”

 

Marinette blinked at him and played with the ends of her hair in her fingers, “Well there’s no reason to be.” she said to him, shrugging, “It’s all….. It’s all pretend right?” she hesitated a bit at that. She had to remind herself it was all fake, for show. A favor asked of her.

 

Adrien looked down for a second, he seemed almost upset by Marinette’s words, “Right, right,” he nodded, tapping his fingers on the table between them, “Can always count on you to be honest…” he stood up from his chair, getting ready to head out for the night.

 

Marinette stared at him for a moment. “Wait, Adrien,” she stood up and grabbed hold of his hand, grabbing his attention, “We’re….fine right?” she asked him, whatever she said to upset him, she truly didn’t mean to. She didn’t know why her words would have such an impact on him.

 

“We’re fine Mari,” Adrien gave her one of his classic model smiles. Too bad Marinette could see right through that now. She could tell the real Adrien smile, and his fake one apart no problem after spending enough time with him. She knew he was upset. “Thanks for coming with tonight.”

 

Marinette watched him walk away from her. She should have pried more. She should have asked him more questions. She felt terrible that she upset Adrien. But honestly, why did that even upset him in the first place? Marinette walked up to her room when she got home, confused as ever. She leaned against the door. She reminded herself it was all pretend. Wait, why did she even have to remind herself? It’s not like Marinette had started to catch feelings for Adrien….at least she hoped so. Adrien was definitely a lot better than she ever thought. He was kind, he had a big heart, and he was just fun to be around. And Marinette adored that about him. 

 

Before Marinette could even unpack that thought, her phone went off in her pocket. She sighed and dug it out.

 

_ aagreste has tagged you in a post _

 

_ +1,785 likes +172 comments _

 

_ Power Couple! :) _

 

She looked, seeing all the pictures of them from the party that night. She scrolled through them and sat down on her bed. Marinette was extremely happy at the sight of her and Adrien just genuinely enjoying each other’s company, and it was definitely genuine from both ends. Adrien looked happy, completely. And Marinette knew she enjoyed it too.

 

Marinette felt herself smile again. She was incredibly happy being with Adrien. Marinette looked at her phone again. She stared at the pictures for a moment before sighing and falling onto her back, “Oh no…” she whispered to herself. She could tell what was happening.

 

Marinette had started to fall for Adrien Agreste.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr: drabblesofcass.tumblr.com
> 
> leave a comment

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: drabblesofcass.tumblr.com
> 
> leave a comment


End file.
